Episode 9353 (15th January 2018)
Plot Eileen's unnerved when she receives a call from Anna on Karen's smuggled phone, begging her to visit again, especially as Phelan walks into the cab office whle she's taking the call. Suspicious of her behaviour, he drops hints that she's avoiding him. Having moved into the salon flat, Sinead mopes over her breakfast. Craig gets annoyed when he finds out that Liam's moved his watch, taking his anger out on Maria and annoying Beth with his manner. Sean looks for a new job. Gary asks Sarah why she's not replying to his texts but she denies receiving any. Maria tells Beth that Craig is on edge due to Bethany giving him mixed messages. Anna rings Tim and asks him to help get Eileen to visit her. Sinead moves her things out of No.5. She finds out that Chesney's taking Joseph on their booked honeymoon in Wales and accuses him of being bitter and pathetic, warning him he's going to be lonely in life. Eileen refuses to listen to Tim about visiting Anna again. Bethany notices that Craig is on edge as he constantly looks at the cafe clock. Leanne gets a call summoning her to Simon's school. A relieved Craig finds his watch. Tim and Gary tell Faye that Seb's done a runner. Eileen overhears her worrying that it's Phelan who's the cause and rings the prison to arrange the visit. Craig loses his temper with Beth when she tries to find out what's wrong and she stresses over his odd behaviour. Phelan spots Eileen driving off in her car. Simon's been excluded from school for selling vodka. Peter grounds him. Beth warns Bethany to take it easy with Craig. Eileen hides her unease as Anna both questions her about Seb and points out how many people have made comments about Phelan's activities over time. Sean is pleased when Aidan gives him a job to run up some samples for a client. Sarah's taken aback when Bethany admits to blocking Gary's number on her phone as she's not giving him a chance to talk her mum round. Anna tells Eileen that she must start listening to her own suspicions and to take care of herself before Phelan turns on her. Eva confides in Shona that she feels ill and she googles her symptoms, shocking Eva with the result. Craig and Jess are called to a disturbance at Tassels, a lap-dancing club. Bethany, in her dancing gear, emerges from the back, and is horrified to see Craig questioning the staff. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Bouncer - Shaun Mason *Sam Bryce - Amy Dolan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Norcross Prison - Anna's cell and visiting room *Tassels - Main bar area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna fuels Eileen's doubts about Phelan; Craig and Bethany's two worlds collide; and Leanne is furious when she receives a bad school report. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,559,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes